


幽灵船长与他悲惨的爱情故事

by Youkali



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom!Jack, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, and possible threesome, dub con, spirit possession
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 一品脱朗姆酒，一艘船，金币，臭烘烘的船员，这些构成了他以及他邪恶的秉性。





	1. 幽灵船长与他悲惨的爱情故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海上屠夫看起来像是要吻上来了。

"我不是，你肯定认错人了。"黑珍珠号的船长，那只聒噪又肮脏的小麻雀正试图从他手底下蹦哒起来，他在泥地里顽强地划拉着，扒着一块岩石死不松手。而身后的亡魂没给他太多机会，那些手感独特的身体碎片拽着他的衣摆和靴筒往水里扯。杰克毫不怀疑，再这样僵持几分钟，他的破裤子又要不保了。而岸上那对傻乎乎的小情侣就跟当年那两个黏黏糊糊的狗男女没什么区别，他们估计是被吓懵了，或是根本没打算来救他。

当然啦，只要伟大的杰克.斯派罗船长被抓走了，所有人就安全啦。有些伟人总是能靠牺牲自己拯救世界，可惜他不是这样的人，垂死挣扎总要比光荣死去有意思一点。

"我可没有跟什么海军作对过，我在海盗里向来都算遵纪守法。"他发出申明。

这话在海上屠夫那儿不顶什么用，他记得清清楚楚，即使杰克.斯派洛这会像只在沼泽里滚过三圈的死鸟，又干瘪又邋遢，眼眶下面已经挤出皱纹，长了一嘴没品位的胡子。萨拉查总是忘不了那种笑声-----得意的、高昂的、令人眩晕的嗓音，没什么特殊作用，只想让人砸烂那张嘴，再塞进点什么东西好让他说不出话来。

于是他这么做了。

刀柄捅进嘴里的感觉当然不好，更何况那里还稀拉粘着在魔鬼三角区沾了多年的咸湿岩灰。老麻雀先是止不住地咳嗽起来，又奋力止住了喉咙挛缩。他的牙齿磕着刀柄，被一只手捏着下巴仰起脸，死命闭眼咬牙，拒绝让这种大东西捅穿喉咙。

这下他失去得救的机会了。他被拖进了水域，那些人还不打算急着把他带上船。黑乎乎的鬼玩意团团围住他，像在看一只马戏团里技艺不熟的新猴子。杰克很想问他到底玩够了没有，把人钉在地上实在不是多有意思的事，他刚试图从喉咙里发出一个音节，那根剑柄就加大了力度，直接把他用手肘支撑的上半身捅到了地上。

于是他顺从地把自己摊在水里。萨拉查似乎很享受他的沉默，俯下身来，以一个能吓哭小孩的神秘笑容在他正上方笼下一大团阴影。海上屠夫用一只手摸了把他的脸。

“真高兴你变得又老又丑。”

这根本就是嫉妒。杰克船长用眼神回复他。

“我在那个鬼地方没法入睡，我们每一天每一分每一秒都想着你的脸，你那得意的丑恶嘴脸，玻璃球一样的眼珠，我想过很多遍怎么把它割下来，放到我的床头做成标本。”哦，首先这床得有用，被一个失眠的老鬼视奸死后的一生真是太恐怖了。这已经上升到了性骚扰的程度。他们男人都这样，满脑子里不知道装了多少被屎挤满的肥肠。幽灵船长的手沿着他的脸颊摸到眼皮，往下按了按，几乎把他挤出眼泪，大拇指又摸索着他被迫张开的嘴唇-----杰克打了个哆嗦。这比傻逼小铁匠和金发英国妞的舌头黏在一起时要恶心多了。他不想被这样一个变态暗恋，也不想被一根触感诡异的剑柄强迫口交十分钟。他的嘴被塞得太满，又疼又麻，流出来的口水能装满一个酒瓶-----就算喋喋不休地说一天的话都不至于这样。

总得有个办法。他卷曲舌尖，胡乱舔过嘴唇上的那两根手指，把它们包裹起来。

头上的人一下把手和剑柄一块儿抽走了。老麻雀的嘴久违地获得了自由，他急于把自己流光的口水吸回来，一下被呛到头昏脑涨，连累了酸胀的鼻子和灌了三斤海水与死人灰的喉咙。

“我早该想到。”这大块头不知道为什么愤怒起来了，那些在屁股后头的披风可笑地飘来飘去，和半个脑袋上的毛上下呼应。萨拉查拿剑尖的那一头对准了杰克，“像你这样一个又小又脆弱的婊子，难道不是拿你的屁股当上船长的吗？”

谢谢你夸我长得美。虽然你不好意思说但我明白的，我也觉得自己很美。他应该礼貌回复这份夸奖，可怜杰克还咳得昏天黑地，只能一边往后退一边躲避戳到他身上来的剑尖。萨拉查的箭法烂得像铁匠十几年前那样，一刀没中，倒是把他身上的衣服划得破破烂烂。

“我…..咳…..我听话一点，你们就…..别杀我了。”他为保命讨价还价，一时没意识到自己说了什么。直到四面八方的鬼怪爆发出阵阵难以形容的难听笑声，他才为此懊悔不已。好吧，好吧，其实没什么大不了的。他不是没做过，甚至还很熟练，更正，曾经很熟练，但这不能代表他就是靠屁股当上船长的，难道不是因为大家都拥护爱戴他吗？海军不会懂这些互相帮助的友谊，他们这群臭烘烘的土官僚，脑子里只有回报和利益。

萨拉查的剑还抵在他脖子上。他不需要费多少力气，一只手就扯松了老麻雀的腰带。那件破破烂烂的外套和衬衫都挂在他肩膀两侧，老麻雀睁着玻璃珠似得眼珠看他，乖巧得像个从没干过这种事的处女。还是那么小的一个人，瘦巴巴的胸膛和没几两肉的屁股，和摸老瘸子那只猴子的手感差不多，实在是糟心透了。海上屠夫看起来像是要吻上来了。这就太难看了，好在他像想起了什么似得，又直起了身。

“我接受你的交易，小麻雀，让你的朋友们也看看你是怎么做的。”

伟大的杰克船长过了一会才意识到他说的是谁，他很想对被绑在柱子上的老瘸子打个招呼，不过这情况也没什么必要。巴博萨又不是没见过他怎么做这些，他们年轻的时候没少吃对方的精液。杰克机灵地叼住了萨拉查的手指，舌尖温柔地包裹上去。不知道死人还能不能感受到这些，但他得做到尽职尽责，让那几根捅进来的手指抵到喉咙口，温泉似的泡着它们。他太久没做这些，有些控制不住难受时蹙眉闭眼的表情，好在某个性无能主顾看起来还挺喜欢让他不舒服。谁知道呢，也许和死人做爱会是个不错的体验，就像睡遍每一艘船上值得入眼的阴茎和阴道。杰克把自己撑起来，爬到萨拉查的身前。他一手攀住被诅咒者的胯部，隔着面料用力舔了一口。

他被一脚踢开了。

这时候被人推开其实挺叫人伤心的，尤其是脑袋砸上岩石的疼痛更加剧了某种情绪。

“天哪，你这时候要拒绝我吗？”杰克捂着脑袋委屈地咕哝了一下。但他知道真相，那个空荡荡的，漏着海风的裤裆。令人闻风丧胆的海上屠夫在这暗无天日的诅咒里失去了他的阴茎，他无法入睡，他充满仇恨，张开黑洞般的大船像吞吃阴茎一样吞没每一艘船只，他两腿之间的洞比松了的妓女要大个十倍，“别害羞啊，我的客人。我只不过有点生疏，相信我能做得好。”

“你再说一句，我就把这柄剑插进你屁股里。”某个恼羞成怒的死人威胁道，“把他带上船，他是你们的了。”


	2. 杰克船长与他无人认领的爱情故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰克.斯派洛总能原谅他喜欢的男人，他喜欢的女人，以及他们俩生出来的小畜生。

亨利那个臭小子，长得和他父亲一个样。这不是句不负责任的主观形容，其中含有绝大部分的客观，棕色头发、故作深情的眼神、蛮不讲理的言论，看女人的眼光，以及发狠时抓着别人手腕的力度，几乎要把对方腕骨捏断。

这真是他妈的好极了。

一个被变态亡灵附身了的小小铁匠，这会儿像只疯狗一样往他身上窜。而伟大的杰克.斯派洛船长还不能一刀捅穿他傻乎乎的小脑瓜。手下留情的后果就是被一只小公狗骑到脸上，萨拉查还拽着波塞冬那根操他妈的形状诡异的三叉戟，硬生生硌到了杰克的胸口。这情形实在有点诡异，威廉.特纳都没这么骑过他，而他的儿子正露出萨拉查特有的诡异笑容，用一根更长更粗的棍子和一只卡着喉咙手把他挤到几近窒息。

“我现在就可以拆下你一根肋骨。”他用亨利的嘴阴阳怪气地说话。

我的肋骨又变不出一个女人!杰克在喘气的间隙大叫:“那东西不值钱！你不能稍微少点暴力，多点该死的海军追求吗？”

“追求有近有远。"萨拉查用小亨利的正常人类嗓音喷出一嘴像墓地里挖出来的经典反派台词，"你毁灭了我杀光海盗的追求，现在我还有个小的，比如完成我上次没做的事。”

“变回一个有阴茎的长官吗？”这话显然说得不合时宜，杰克为此挨了左脸上的一拳。他的口腔出血了，紧接着是右脸上的一巴掌。杰克的脑袋轰轰作响，暂时选择不再出声。

“你要是来我的船上，我会抽出几天专门教你学会礼仪和服从，让船上每一个人操你的嘴，好让你再也说不出这些不入流的词语。当然那会你很可能已经说不了话了。”亨利的手拍了拍他没肿的半张脸，“一只哑了的麻雀，那会更可爱一点。”

这个人一定是从小遭受过非凡的精神创伤，才会一心想要把什么东西捅进别人嘴里。杰克安静地让自己可爱了几秒，好暂时躲避一时兴起的毒打。可他阻止不了一时性起的，别的什么东西——那冰冷的三叉戟抵上他皮肤外的薄薄面料，该死的西班牙人——现在是小小铁匠了，管他妈的是谁，正拿一根蓄势待发的胯下三叉戟顶住他尾椎骨。杰克见机不妙赶紧跳了起来。

"我和加勒比海上一半的海盗睡过!如果你插进来，就是同时和四十根脏兮兮的海盗鸡鸡挤在一起!"

"这又不是我的老二。"

"我有疥疮!"他奋力挥舞着双手做病魔降临的邪恶情景表演，"我有湿疹，我有梅毒，我十年不洗澡，有口臭，常年便秘，裤子里养了一袋跳蚤!你靠近我就会马上得病!"

"太好了。"亨利的脸歪斜着挤出一个微笑，"就让那臭小子得吧!"

"你有人性吗?我可不想背这个给小铁匠儿子的女朋友戴绿帽的锅!"老麻雀还嚷嚷着，活蹦乱跳地试图阻止没有人性的亡灵扒他腰带的手。那根陈年老皮带曾经被萨拉查扯开过一次，这次换了另一双手，方式也没什么变化。年轻人的身体精力充沛，血流奔腾，萨拉查捂住了小鸟聒噪的嘴。

"你这只全身带病的禽类，安静点还有机会在被操完之前不吵醒她。"他恶毒地说，"没多少人想看你张着腿含别人的阴茎。"

老麻雀睁大眼珠偏过头飞快看了一眼不远处被打晕的瘸子女儿，又把目光转了回来，不敢再乱看，只好闪闪烁烁地盯紧一块貌不惊人的岩石。萨拉查几乎以为他害羞了。事实上杰克.斯派洛不是这么好心的人，他不介意让昏迷的计时女看到这些。杰克曾试图在伊丽莎白面前睡威廉或者在威廉面前睡伊丽莎白——有些东西不是你能够破坏的，他插不进一对黏黏糊糊的爱人里。当然那对狗男女爱他。最多只能是这样，施舍一个吻，拥抱，以及二十分钟的性爱。伟大的杰克.斯派洛适合流浪，睡别人的老婆。他拥有贵族的情妇、漂亮的妓女，以及全英国浪漫可爱的单身女性，而不是——他得不到什么真正独属于杰克.斯派洛的爱。那些泛着酸味的爱情有什么好的?最后只会落得泛滥成灾的一地傻孩子和不停赚钱养小小麻雀的下场。看看今天的小亨利和他的大屌，够杰克船长的脑瓜和屁股疼一天了。

去他妈的。他当然，当然不是在嫉妒，至少不能让谁知道。杰克船长向来在这些方面一无所有，他有他心爱的黑珍珠。

看这傻儿子多像威廉，包括他故作深情的眼神，垂在耳畔的鬓发，还有他手掌箍着自己腰臀的力度。好吧，其中一部分属于萨拉查，真他妈尴尬。

萨拉查失去阴茎太久，几乎忘记了怎么操作，难免保持不了绅士姿态。他急着把亨利的鸡巴顶进杰克紧巴巴的屁眼里，甚至没用手指帮他捅开。杰克被插得倒抽一口气，完全不知道自己喊了什么，没过几秒就发现眼泪流下来了。他疼得要死，浑身痉挛，这反倒取悦了眼前的萨拉查。西班牙人睁着亨利那对无辜而明亮的眼珠，把老麻雀别过去的脸扭回来。

"你真不经操。"他撇着嘴鄙夷道，"又紧又干，摸你的屁股像摸胡桃干。"

这就过分了。就算你这么评价一个英国妓女，也很有可能会被拧着小鸡鸡踢出去，何况他不打算给钱。

不经提醒杰克都没感觉到有人在摸他屁股。他下半身差不多疼得麻木了，眼泪还像丢了瓶盖的酒瓶一样丢脸地哗哗往外流，把睫毛粘的一团混乱。杰克船长需要一瓶酒，他该死的什么都看不见了。

"你的技术太差了。"杰克带着哭腔委委屈屈地低喊，立即发现自己的声音也哑得不像话，大概是前几秒喊破了音，"你真的曾经拥有过这玩意吗?你要是去嫖妓一定会被赶出来，你是我操过最烂的.....嗷!"

亨利的阴茎恶狠狠往里捅了一下，杰克惊异于自己还记得威廉的形状。

"你别捅，我...啊....我自己来...."他咬住嘴唇，萨拉查不理他，开始自顾自地抽插了起来。亡魂用生者的身体将他压在身下，把三叉戟横向摆放在他胸口，仿佛在陈列什么稀世珍宝。萨拉查把这只麻雀钉在阴茎和地面之间，顶得他一下一下往上耸动。老麻雀整日裹在层层叠叠的面料与刀枪之中，此刻那些东西散落一地，大敞着压在胳膊和屁股底下，只露出半个瘦巴巴的身体。他的胸膛起伏，乳尖发红，繁杂的链条在他腰间晃晃荡荡，倒显得颇有装饰作用。萨拉查本可以把这只野鸟关进笼子里，和金币与珠宝一起，让飞禽光溜溜的四肢趴跪在金币堆里，用金钱和精液把他养成一只温顺的家鸟。他将学会只说主人想听的话，成为一把档次不高的性爱沙发，在高潮的时候唱出尖细的曲子。

当然不是现在，老麻雀还嘟囔着:"亨利，我要喝酒......"

萨拉查掰开杰克的大腿，听到后半句话变成一声屈服的痛吟。杰克实在很好制服，他怕疼又怕死，很快就接受了驯养。现在这只老鸟已经学会为减少疼痛主动把腿为他张开，淫荡得就像几十年前海面上流传的那样。可惜小船长不再是从前那副绒毛细腻羽翼苍白的美丽模样了，他又生疏又被动，浑身发抖，被逼出来的叫声不合口味，操起来也不太舒服。好在他的嘴和眼睛依然擅长流水。

萨拉查不在乎。这只是一项私人恩怨，一场几十年来必经的复仇，他要砸破这个漫长诅咒下的无尽噩梦——例如把一只漂亮的小麻雀从天上打下来，一起带进地狱里。

萨拉查神使鬼差地低下头，用小小铁匠的嘴唇附上了杰克此刻寂静无声的嘴。他终于触碰到了那两片肉块，他尝到了自己拳头留下的血腥味，而海盗在一秒的沉寂后主动吻了上来，他睁着那对棕色的玻璃珠眼球，鸟儿似得伸出舌尖，张开齿列，邀请对方进入潮湿的口腔内部。萨拉查从他蜜糖色的瞳孔里注视着里头的亨利.特纳，那双与威廉.特纳极其相似的眼珠也注视着杰克.斯派洛，反光里的自己就像个活生生的意气风发的少年，依旧前途无限，英俊而深情，一句承诺就可以把落魄的老鸟诱骗进无疾而终的爱情里。他们各自心怀鬼胎，萨拉查捏着老麻雀的臀部把他提起来以便插得更深，事实上那两团软肉不像胡桃干，它们的手感丰盛而肥沃，因缺乏锻炼而呈现绵软的外表。赞美只在爱情出现的时刻才显得虚伪且真挚。杰克尖叫了一声，用两条湿漉漉的腿紧紧箍住了他的腰。

萨拉查感觉到旁边的女人醒来了，但没人在意。她有没有在看，或是机敏地继续装死，都不能阻止海军继续把枪炮捅进海盗的肚子里。

老麻雀差不多被操开了，屁股里的水声和他嗓子里的呻吟一样响亮。就像是离异后的守身者忽然回忆起了过去的风流时光，海盗浪叫的声音比英国妓女还令人意乱情迷，他拿一头毛茸茸的乱发蹭着亨利的脖颈，在阴茎起伏的频率里颠来倒去。萨拉查能感受到两腿之间的液体往下流淌，在腿根一路下滑，留下一道发痒的痕迹。

亨利的嘴，亨利的手臂，亨利的阴茎。亨利的品味和他爸爸一模一样。他的幸运，他爱好的顽固女人，他爱好的杰克船长，他总能同时拥有两个，并且永远选择扔下后者。

亨利的精液射进杰克的肠道里，但他们不会有机会生一地的小麻雀。

海盗已经不掉眼泪了，睫毛还湿乎乎的。他眨巴着眼，那张嘴总是在适时的时候破坏气氛。老麻雀悬空骑在阴茎上的屁股扭了扭:"我觉得你比你爸小一点，但是操作上比较过关。噢，抱歉我忘了不是你。"

萨拉查松开手，任由他光着屁股掉到地上，摔了一地精液。杰克嗷了一声，窸窸窣窣地扯着衣襟往三叉戟边上挪，萨拉查一脚踩住他挂在手肘上的衣摆，杰克又被钉在原地了。

"你的心思可真多，小麻雀。"

杰克蹲在地上像只小动物似得扯了会衣摆无果，抬起脸来朝他露出讪笑:"打炮归打炮，打完之后架还是要打的，我也希望自己能卖个屁股换世界和平。可你知道，床上的事情都是假的嘛。"

一瞬间的温情和悲伤都席卷一空，萨拉查从地上捞起三叉戟，脱离了亨利的身体。他又成为了那个幽灵船长。

没有阴茎的。杰克补充道。

"当然，不如你看着我杀掉这个操过你的人吧。"

End

 

"你的裤子去哪了....."

"被你撕了。"

"噢。"亨利不敢往下看了。他父亲的朋友，或者说情人，伟大的传奇船长杰克.斯派洛，刚刚他射了一屁股的人此刻正双手叉腰站在他面前——裸露的胸膛和大腿上还惨留着他亲手捏出来的淤肿与指印，半张脸红肿着，和嘴上渗出的血渍相映成趣。这家伙本身就足够邋遢，此刻缺斤少两的衣物更强调了被刚糟蹋过的处境。船员们远远离他们十米远，卡琳娜正为父亲的死亡悲伤不已，而眼前这个叽叽咕咕咒骂不止的家伙，显然是比较不需要关心的那个。

"那个，抱歉，杰克，我不是....."他结结巴巴地组织措辞，杰克大发慈悲阻止了他尴尬的独白。

"滚吧，伟大的杰克.斯派洛船长要把你俩驱逐出去。"他夹着一屁股往外漏的精液，打哆嗦的双腿还有些站不稳，歪歪扭扭地向后倚在一根栏杆上，"别看我，男人不都这样吗?白操了还不快跑。"

"我不是...这样想的。"

"那你是怎样想的?留下来给我上供?"

没什么特别的。杰克.斯派洛总能原谅他喜欢的男人，他喜欢的女人，以及他们俩生出来的小畜生。但或许不再包括他俩生出来的小畜生再和别的女人生下的小小畜生了。

亨利犹豫着看了眼卡琳娜。他在栏杆前站了一会，盯着自己的鞋尖，又以一种肉眼无法辨识的方向走了一步。杰克好笑地凝视着他，亨利一手撑住杰克脑后的栏杆，突然凑上脸来，在对方流血的嘴角留下一个急促的吻。短暂的接触只停留了一秒，昭示了杰克船长这段无人认领的爱情再次告一段落。然后亨利飞快跑开了，一手提着裤子，中途踢翻一个酒桶，差点被台阶绊倒两次。无论如何，他方向明确，步伐坚定，一路笔直地跨越障碍奔向卡琳娜。

操。杰克在心里骂了声。

——简直和伊丽莎白.斯旺一模一样。

更糟的是，他现在看到远处的荷兰人号了。


	3. 特纳们与他们散落各处的爱情故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人人都爱他，以一种随意的，能够不假思索说出口的廉价形式，就像你爱金钱，爱喝酒，爱你隔壁油商家漂亮的小寡妇。

"我搞过你爸。"杰克.斯派洛突然发言，他目光平稳地直视远处的海平线，一会儿又转到天上。

"挺多次，光这块甲板至少有七八次了，就这里，现在放很多麻绳的地方，不太硌人。栏杆那块地方太疼了，有次做完我腰上淤青了一个礼拜，不推荐。还有一次他掉下去了，天赋异禀，波塞冬知道他是怎么做到的。"

杰克现在回过头来了，他挂着他独有的吊儿郎当的笑容，以卡琳娜的形容那属于一个纯种坏坯子。细碎的珠子在发辫里晃晃荡荡。月光零碎地撒在他光裸的肩头，船和屁股一块儿在海里摇晃。青年搂着他的腰挪了个位置。船长被扔到船板上，一屁股坐进了麻绳堆里。亨利和他的肠道分开了，阴茎吐着粘稠的体液，而杰克的屁股也没好到哪去，他们打湿了身下干燥的绳索。杰克仰起脸，用嘴唇接住了亨利的阴茎。他要比他们第一次在海底的时候熟练一点，杰克总是善于学习。

"我也搞过你妈，次数不多，应该说非常少。"他停下来换了口气，亨利把按在他后脑的手威胁似得加了点力道，于是他又重新吞了进去，吮吸时脸颊陷入两道弧度。杰克常年一幅营养不良的模样，像被什么撞过就会散架——但亨利知道他的能耐，没人能在这片海上战胜杰克.斯派洛。只当他对某个人张开双腿，那个人就拥有了整片加勒比海，暂时的。亨利在这时将他推翻在那团绳索上，年长者一头砸上脑后的木桩，疼得噤了会声。疼痛峰值过去之后，他又开始生龙活虎地继续聒噪了。

"是在他们婚后，两个人都在。毕竟她是个顽固的女人，还是个容易怀孕的物种，没你爸方便。"和杰克.斯派洛做爱很难保持气氛。你得足够努力才能管住那张倒胃口的嘴。

"我还搞过你爷爷。那时我还小，他说我像个小姑娘，我还以为他养大我之后是要娶我呢。你爷爷是个好人，好到无趣的那种。这真令人悲伤，所以后来我跟巴博萨跑了。"

亨利出生得太晚，没见过杰克纵横在男人之间的模样。但他很想象得到，一只白花花的小小的幼雀，是怎么往他爷爷的阴茎上骑。他的奶奶呢?会是另一个母亲，另一个伊丽莎白.斯旺吗?

这反倒滋生了一些说不清道不明的哀怨和嫉妒来——亨利要是出生得早，绝不会让他吞这么多阴茎，或许也曾有这么想过的人，至少那些占领过杰克的殖民者如今都不在了。亨利得不到时间的公平对待，很久之后他才知道自己不是第一个劫法场的特纳。亨利.特纳像在复制每一件父亲做过的事，哪里都像他，又远远不如他。那个时候的威尔是怀着怎样的心情拔出他的佩剑，又是怎样说出必死的宣言，事后是否得到了一样的犒赏，如同杰克馈赠给自己的。杰克看见自己的时候，会不会回忆起一段丢失的爱情里他的旧情人在热恋时对他所做的一切?

还有什么事能是杰克从未经历的，能被自己冠以第一个特纳的姓共同度过的呢?

一个终身伴侣?或许。

亨利掰开他的腿，用两根手指搅进他被操得一塌糊涂的肉洞好将那里弄干净一点。杰克低低地"啊"了一声，他现在有些过分敏感，很快就被屁股里的恶意作弄搞得受不了。

"亨利...."他软绵绵地发出几声猫叫似的哀求，下意识地想要把两条腿合起来。杰克向来不要脸，也知道发情的雄性最吃这套，他只是在妓女身上学得有些太多了，难免得心应手地随时表现出来。欲拒还迎那一套，由他做起来天然地就像本性使然。亨利一下加大了力度，掐在腿根上的手以一种即将留下淤痕的力度将他牢牢固定在原地。他用两根手指弄得杰克浑身发抖，啜泣出声，接着挣扎起来。

这回像是真正的本性了。

亨利没松手，死死压住身下光滑潮湿的肉体，坚定把他送上高潮。

杰克抖得像一只掉进冰窟里的老鸟，浑身湿透，嘴里发出不堪入耳的呜咽声——恐怕他自己听到这些也难免脸红。

老鸟偶尔还是会在神志不清时喊父亲的名字，他总是学不乖，又推脱说是多年养成的习惯。至少现在他不说胡话了，也没有去喊谁的名字，他喘得连发出声音都做不到。很难想象杰克和父亲交媾时是否也这么容易搞定。斯派洛那会还年轻，足够颐指气使，足够自以为是，父亲大约还很难尝到驯服野马的滋味，倒是把操练得半生不熟的杰克留给了他。

老麻雀如今毫无忍耐力，扛不住青年紧密又剧烈的性爱索求，每次做到最后，他都可怜兮兮地喊停。亨利不知道他是不是装的，毕竟杰克向来最懂得给自己留后路，求饶当然比对抗要好很多。不是说老麻雀没有对抗过他，有时杰克浑然不识时务，会在整个过程中不停说威廉从来不会这样，当然只能得到更加令人不满的对待——或许这也是一种海盗式的情趣。

当然啦。他就是要做父亲不会做的事。

亨利摆正在麻绳推里歪斜得像摊死鸟一样的杰克，重新操了进去。老麻雀被捅得尖叫了一声，猛的跳了起来。亨利将他按回原地，继续回到之前凶狠的频率，杰克歪歪扭扭地瘫倒在他肩上，伴着他研磨肠壁的弧度止不住战栗。刚高潮过就被接着操实在不是什么好的体验，他又开始掉眼泪，头昏脑涨地四处躲。每次杰克费力腾出一丁点空隙，立刻又被亨利毫不留情地向前填满。

他射不出来，也硬不起来，埋在亨利怀里眼巴巴地讨饶:"我....啊，我屁股疼..."湿漉漉的麻雀每一个词都带着水汽浓重的呜咽。杰克那瘦小的身板也确实容易让人相信那的确令人无法承受，即使他总能把自己挂在形状庞大的阴茎上。

"它....马上要被操烂了，你留着点下次用吧...别顶，不然我尿你身上。"

"所以你愿意跟这着我去见父亲了?"亨利停了下来。杰克看起来拒绝了这个提议，他立刻又往毫无防备的肠道深处狠狠顶了一下。那里被操得柔软稀烂，一经暴力碾压立刻挛缩起来，杰克捂着肚子委屈地把自己缩成一团。

"你把我们的小小特纳顶掉了。"

"你还有很多机会。"

"就这么急着想让我和你爸爸打炮?"老麻雀看起来被逼急了，"老威尔那张老脸现在没什么好看的，我对着他硬不起来。"

亨利完全无视了他一嘴荤话:"你总得过去见他，他很想你，我知道你也想念他。"

"噢，那就让我们留在彼此美好的回忆里吧。"杰克痛心疾首地拍了一巴掌亨利的傻瓜脑袋，又因为害怕牵扯到自己快被捅穿的屁股不敢妄动，"小亨利，你还年轻，不会懂老情人见面是多恐怖的噩梦。本来他还会午夜梦回对着年轻美丽的我硬得像根橡木棍，马上你就剥夺了他唯一的乐趣和性幻想。"

"人总得面对现实，不是吗?伟大的杰克.斯派洛船长。现在的现实是，你别无选择，而我还可以再干你几次。"

"小亨利，吃独食不好吗?独占我的机会不是什么时候都有的。"

"我不是那样的人。"一本正经的亨利说话就像一本正经的威廉。

"你看，我搞过你妈，也搞过你爸，还有你爷爷，现在又搞了你，我们已经算一家人了。别勉强把我带回家关起来了。我不会帮你带孩子缝衣服的。 "

缝衣服带孩子的老麻雀，这情景想想就很特别。老母鸡更适合这个角色。

杰克.斯派洛就像是特纳家祖传的情人，亨利可不想留到下一代再用。

亨利拖着他的臀部把杰克抱起来了，精疲力尽的老鸟为此发出了半声黏糊糊的哀叫。阴茎在他屁股里耸动着，他快要挂不住，双手也在汗水中不停打滑。亨利如果打定主意还要操他几次，他很可能要在这里尿出来了 ，要是神志不清的时候喊了谁的名字，明天也会下不了床。更糟的是，威廉那只小心眼的混蛋儿子，现在抱着他往栏杆那里走了。

"喂你，不是要去那儿吧。"杰克吊在阴茎上大喊大叫。

"他操过你的地方，我都要操一遍。"

"改，改天吧，好吗?"只要一有机会，杰克保证他能立刻大喊救命，就算会把全船的人都招过来。这对铁匠父子真他妈的一个尿性，最早也是碎嘴的小麻雀对威廉说比尔.特纳在那儿操过他威廉才非要复制一遍——他们明明都没有做完，而威廉坚持要他射在栏杆上。

并且威廉爱上了那天杀的位置。

"你的承诺总是这么不可靠。我需要一点落实的东西，来抚慰我安全感缺失的内心。"亨利甚至冲他俏皮的眨了眨眼，他真是英俊可爱，聪慧，勇敢，善良，体魄强健，海上初升的旭日也不过如此。他就像他父亲那样，谁能不为他心动呢?

可惜杰克早就不是什么会向阳飞行的小鸟，或许他从来不是。一品脱朗姆酒，一艘船，金币，臭烘烘的船员，这些构成了他以及他邪恶的秉性。他会在正义与美德的照耀下饥渴而死，是贪婪与自由武装了他。

"是不是我们倔强的小亨利被爸爸刺激过，想要带个优秀的伴侣回家呢?"杰克有样学样的眨了眨眼，不太凑巧地眨出了一眼眶刚才被操出来的眼泪，"我明白不会有比我优秀的了。可我姿色不比当年你爸见我的时候了 ，他不会因此为你自豪的。"

他继续鼓动:"我很可能会再把他们都搞一遍。不是说我不爱你了，而是我很难控制住自己。你知道的，我十几年没跟他们搞了，而他们曾经是我伟大人生的一部分，偶尔我想要回忆那部分人生。"

"我可能会破坏你的家庭，导致你父母不合，是的我就是这样的混蛋。"杰克歪头的模样就像他还是个没心没肺的少年，他拖长音调，一字一顿地从嘴里吐出气声:"我是个很坏，很坏的人。"

亨利打断了他。

"不，你不会，你不过是杰克.斯派洛。"

操他妈的杰克.斯派洛又不是哪个人宣誓相伴一身的对象。人人都爱他，以一种随意的，能够不假思索说出口的廉价形式，就像你爱金钱，爱喝酒，爱你隔壁油商家漂亮的小寡妇。杰克.斯派洛为自己的物质价值感到自豪，他是物理意义上的值钱，是一个能用数字衡量的单位，和他的黑珍珠一样，那些虚伪的口头上无价的赞美通通没法诓骗他。杰克.斯派洛不是一个精神动物，也不需要什么精神家园，他也不会在精神上属于谁。

亨利拿着根精神绳索套在他脖子上。

"你现在是我的了。"

杰克一时不知道该不该像哄情妇那样哄骗他几句。特纳家的人向来认真且顽固，于是他用双手环住亨利的肩膀，给了他一个短暂的吻。

杰克.斯派洛有了一个小小的计划。

如果那玩意也能算是计划。

*

"杰克。"

威尔.特纳从门缝里看到了杰克，后者没什么进屋的兴趣，一手推开了门，差点被门框绊了一跤。他若无其事地踩在了门框上。

"嗨，你好呀，亲爱的威廉。我真不愿意再看到你这张老脸，是你儿子实在太热情了。"

杰克.斯派洛和初见时没什么两样，你很难从一个胡子拉渣的邋遢鬼身上发现什么变化，他的黑眼圈还是技艺不精的粗糙模样，眼珠还是那样泛着甜味的浅棕色，扭成一团乱麻的布条缠在他细弱的腰肢上，笼住两片松垮的衬衫衣襟。威尔挽着袖子敲打着一块细长的铁皮，它已经有了一把剑的雏形。

"亨利是个好孩子，不是吗?"这句话倒是把杰克堵住了，对方鼓着腮帮子瞪威尔，像是终于为自己败坏他人前程的能力感到了短暂的羞愧。威尔曾经也为他背弃过大好前程，那会他也是个好孩子。

"有朗姆吗?"杰克在两秒之后忘了上一个话题。

威尔的屋里总藏着一堆酒，杰克怀疑那是给自己准备的。杰克很容易就开心起来，他笑嘻嘻地一屁股坐到桌子上，两条腿故意横在威尔胸前。

威尔一时不知道该怎么应对这些，他们曾经太过熟悉，后来又太过陌生。他在这几分钟里想起一些几十年的画面，有些清晰，有些模糊，大多数时候他把杰克按到船栏上，将他扒个精光看他在栏杆边面朝海面瑟瑟发抖。后者窸窸窣窣地骂他，又在他手里呻吟出声。正如父亲所说，杰克扒光了衣服就是个姑娘似的小玩意，摸起来也没有太大的区别。

好吧。他不该去思考亨利和他做了什么。

"你还好吗?"威尔干巴巴的说。

"嗯哼?"杰克哼了个鼻音，他眯起眼露出荡漾又茫然的笑容时像个十足的坏坯子。

"你打算问我身体状况收成如何还是被关了几次牢睡了几个别人的老婆?"

威尔得承认，他很想把杰克按进随便什么东西里，先往他脸上揍一拳，然后再开始——到此为止。

"显然你不怎么适合亨利，离他远点。"威尔不打算对这老不要脸的客气。

"老特纳果然比小特纳聪明一点，看看你们这个鬼地方跟服役似得。"某只没脸没皮的麻雀显然蓄谋已久了，他借着酒劲把鼻尖凑了过来。

"不打算猥亵一下你未来的儿媳妇吗?好爸爸。"

这回威尔被堵住了。

"你作为他的父亲，不打算检验一下儿子作风不正的情人吗?我可能有所图谋呢，比如把他卖到幽灵船上。"杰克摇头晃脑，差点滑倒在桌上，只好拿酒瓶支撑脑袋。他抓着威尔的手放到自己腿根上，"你可以当着他的面对我做些什么，好让他知道我是怎样一个不适合交往与恋爱的坏人。"

威尔看着杰克，杰克也看他。两个人在这种奇妙的氛围中对峙了一会，杰克依然挂着一脸跃跃欲试的笑容——但这表情很快就因为长时间的无聊与尴尬坚持不住了。老麻雀总是耐心不足，率先放弃:"我就知道让你把你老二拿出来永远都这么困难!伟大的杰克.斯派洛船长没兴趣看你那根陈年老鸡巴了。为表公平公正，我现在要去找伊丽莎白，然后问一下同样的问题了。"

杰克一骨碌从桌子上翻了下去。他身手矫健，衣摆转过半圈的模样像只臭美的棕色水闪蝶。朗姆酒倒是没撒出一滴，杰克提着酒瓶歪歪斜斜地往外走。

"再见啦，你的傻儿子还是你自己留着吧。"

"这就放弃了?杰克.斯派洛。"

"别一副吃惊的样子，你们可比不上黑姑娘的半根围栏。"杰克朝他挥了挥手，"我要离开你们这群粘人的捣蛋鬼特纳，让亲爱的伊丽莎白一个人苦恼。"

威尔看过很多次杰克离开的背影。有时候他在船上，作为一个幸福而骄傲的男人，有时候他奔向一个目的地，去拯救他人或者拯救自己，有时候他一个人缩在牢房里，有时候他在望着别人的背影。杰克永远都是这样渺小的一个微不足道的背影，不太直，也不引人注目，弯来扭去，迈着颠三倒四的步伐，兴高采烈的，似乎永远不会感到伤心。他总是会回来，后来他再也没有回来过了。

再后来威尔也忘记他了。

但杰克是很好哄的。你在他被丢下的时候拉他一把，夸奖他是个好人，从背后拉住他，随便给他点什么，他总是会回头，就好像杰克很少被他人给予过善意对待似得。威尔一直不知道这是特纳独享的特权。

于是威尔从背后拉住了他。杰克被扯得在门框上踉跄了一下，这回他真的摔倒了。威尔从背后撑住他，用力把他连人带门重新撞回封闭的状态。杰克的胯骨依然是骨节凸出的手感，臀肉挤在威尔的胯部。他动作粗鲁，急切地解对方的腰带，扯开他的裤子，刚摸上去就发现杰克早就湿透了。老麻雀在他耳边发出诡计得逞的笑声，对付傻乎乎的威尔他总是花不了多少精力。

"你就是想要我在亨利面前操你，你就是迫不及待地要对所有人展现你是怎样一个坏坯子。"威尔的嗓音带着股似笑非笑的怒意。毕竟有哪个正直的人能永远容忍杰克.斯派洛呢?

"当然，当然。"杰克胡乱地回答，被威尔大幅度的肢体动作不停顶得往门板上撞，一句话夹着大量毫无意义的放荡呻吟，"我可是很爱你傻乎乎的小儿子，为什么不让他知道我是个坏人?"

对方的身体像是永远为他准备着，隔着面料摸几把就能把他逼到高潮。杰克一时找不到自己的声音，几秒后才喘息出声。威尔沿着尾椎骨摸进老情人的臀缝里，也早已硬得发疼。他粗暴地顶进来，和着儿子不久前留下的一屁股精液一起挤进柔软的肉穴。那里早就被操透了，杰克叫得像只发情的母猫。这并不代表他好受，威尔和亨利一个尿性，就喜欢在他高潮后操进来，顶得他止不住要跪下去。杰克咬牙切齿，被身后的动作撞得晕头转向，这一场下来，脑袋上大概可以积攒出好几块淤青。他刚从亨利眼皮底下溜出来，还回去的时候就不是原来那个样了。或许可以收回某个西班牙船长操作比威廉好的话，威廉对付他，根本不需要什么技巧。他们就像几十年前那样黏糊糊地挤在一起，把门撞到吱嘎作响。

杰克骂了一句:"操，这门比船栏还硌人。"

威尔闻言搂着杰克的腰往侧边挪动了两步压在墙上，这时门被从外面打开了。杰克一时没扒住门缝，被一个冲撞顶到了地上，他的胯骨磕到门框，这下半个身子都趴到门外走廊上去了。

他看到了一双和威尔.特纳的喜好没什么区别的泥灰色靴子。

"嗨，小亨利，亲爱的，甜心。"

杰克抬起头，对他露出了一个坏坯子特有的微笑。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当然是选择


End file.
